AreYou Sure?
by always145kh
Summary: What happens when Julian is watching Jenny in her sleep and she wakes up? Look inside to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Julian's POV:

She looked so peaceful sleeping there. I knew I couldn't take her away as I longed to but I could still sit there on Jenny's bed and watch her. The steady up and down of her chest warmed my cold heart a little. It was comforting; in a way to know that I could feel joy in any way. I glanced at the pink alarm clock that sat next to my sweet Jenny's bedside. 7:24. Her alarm would go off in 6 minutes. I knew I had to leave her for now, but I could bring myself to. I brushed my hand through my snowy hair and sat there simply pondering the impossible. Would I one day reveal myself to her? Would we ever be together? My hand absentmindedly stroked her hair. Her soft honey hair fit perfectly with her beautiful sleeping body. Suddenly her stupid alarm clock went off and I immediately rushed away into the shadows, her eyes opening a split second before I disappeared.

Jenny's POV:

When I woke to my alarm clock today, I saw white flash in my eyes. Odd, I thought. Many questions ran through my head. But strangely all of them leaned towards one topic alone. Should I investigate? Would I get hurt if I did? Who's there? Is it even a "who?" Slowly and cautiously I folded over the cover and stood up. My nightgown had decent purples, pinks and blues spread on it. I took one cautious step and winced when the wood beneath my feet creaked. Julian's POV: I saw her get out of bed in a very cute and innocent nightgown that fit her perfectly. She took a cautious step towards me. I waited with baited breath as she neared me. Soon she was standing right there in front of my face. She still couldn't see me, I knew. Then when she took another step, I couldn't help but ram my lips into hers. Her eyes opened wide in shock. But amazingly, she responded. She kissed me back as well!

**Sorry for the short 1st chapter. If you've read my other stories I deleted them because they are very bad. I hope you like this. Please review! Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters. They all belong to L. J. Smith.**


	2. Chapter 2

Julian:

After the kiss, I had disappeared into the shadows again. I simply did not feel comfortable with the rising sun. Jenny seemed to be having a mental heart-attack. All I really wanted to do was reach my arms up around her and caress her until she forgets her problems. Then I would kiss her and bring her back to the shadow world with me.

Idiot! I chided myself. You can't feel anything for her! The sane side of my brain complained. Than why did I kiss her? The other side asked. In the end, I simply stayed in the shadow and watch Jenny come through her thoughts.

Jenny:

Soft lips were pressed up against mine. Suddenly I was falling and soaring. Any thoughts of Tom suddenly rushed out of my mind. I focused on this kiss. I responded. Unknown hands flew into my hair and I thrust my hands into the soft, silky hair of the other person. Then he opened his eyes and then he disappeared. Literally gone. But his eyes had been of an extraordinary color! The blue that was light and dark, kind and cruel. It was no sort of blue I had ever seen before. It was like on a paint board where you get all the blue you can find and mix them together. No. It was when the sky illuminated for the first time. Even that could just barely describe that blue!

DING! DONG! I ran to the door and yelled "Coming!". My thoughts of this extraordinarily blue-eyed person could wait for later. I rushed down the stairs, through the hall and opened the door. Tom stood there, looking mildly surprised that I was in my PJ's. "Hello, Thorny!" He leaned down for a quick kiss, but I pulled away before it happened. I didn't realize it earlier, but now that I've kissed this stranger, I never want to kiss anyone else ever again.

Tom frowned and looked down at me. "What's wrong?" Concern was etched onto his face. Feeling like probably the worst person alive I whisper," I not feeling good. I think I might have a fever. Please stay away or you might catch it too." Tom wasn't convinced but he left anyway and I was thankful.


End file.
